Mugen
mugen dreams This technique manipulates ambient ki energy to mentally bend all wavelengths of light (including infrared and ultraviolet radiation) around the body without causing any visible distortion; it also manipulates the ki to produce ki force in relatively simple forms (rectangular planes, globes, cylinders, cones, domes, etc.). Through an intricate manipulation of light a user of this technique user can create powerfully realistic illusions that are solified by manipulation of force fields. The illusions have to conform to certain realistic patterns or they wouldn’t be believable. When this technique is fully mastered spotting the fakes from the genuine article won’t be a cake walk. In other words the illusions have to work on the same principles as the real thing even if they are illusions. Keep in mind the illusions have form and substance and if you want to make them deadly then you could forge a sword that could cut through steel or a spear that would go right through battleship armor. The thing to keep in mind is that all illusions work on the power of your beliefs. Your belief in your illusions is what gives them a solid structure and once you lock them into a mold they maintain a self-belief in their own existence. It’s not the same as being real iron or steel or having a soul for that matter, but if you believe in them and hard then their ability to cut through objects depends on its resistance factor and if the belief of whatever they hit is stronger or not. Armor plate after all has the belief of the blacksmith who forges it fused into a metal helping to reinforce its structure so if you belief is stronger than the armor. The armor might as well be paper. 　 Invisibility The user bends light around themselves, others or objects, to render them invisible. White eye User can direct undistorted light to their eyes; this allows them to see through illusions. Force field User can mentally generate and project force fields of tremendous strength, which they can manipulate for a variety of effects. The fields are able to repel solid objects, even those of great mass and momentum, and can repel all but the very strongest energy attacks. The force fields can be shaped into 'constructs,' usually simple shapes such as barriers, columns, cones, cylinders, darts, discs, domes, platforms, rams, ramps, slides, and spheres, though with enough skill user can created more complex shapes such as a sword and offensive grappling hooks. By generating additional force behind the constructs, user can turn them into offensive weapons, ranging from massive invisible battering rams to small projectiles such as spears and darts. By forming a force field within an object and expanding the field, user can cause the object to explode. Telekinesis This technique simulates telekinesis, by projecting your energy into a beam out of the hand that connects to an object or victim, and then manipulate the field to move it around. Solar flare User uses a force field which captures ambient light; this can be used as a light source. Offensively by manipulating the light with ki user can create a blinding flash. 　 Category:Technique